The Microbicide Development Program (MDP) based at UCLA will be composed of a cohesive group of clinical, basic and behavioral scientists, and support staff focused on acquiring and assembling an integrated database of physiologic, pathophysiologic, immunologic, virologic, behavioral and acceptability responses that contribute to the development of i_ topical rectal HIV microbicide. The Administrative Core will have the primary goals of facilitating interactions in a smooth and effective manner, providing a reliable infrastructure for fiscal management of the program, provide ongoing ommunications with NIH and the Project Officer as well as the Scientific Advisory Panel (SAP) appointed by NIH. Most importantly, the Core will (i) provide a focus for efficient leadership of the overall MDP Project by facilitating communication between Executive Committee (EC) members, Project investigators and staff and (ii) provide the forum for emergence of synergistic results and interpretations from each Project. The Administrative Core Mll support the broad array of investigators and their unique research, fiscal, communication, and general administrative needs adapting and responding to all the stakeholders as the MDP grows and evolves in its efforts to develop a safe and effective topical HIV microbicide.